Sugar Sweet
by neeki
Summary: Kaoru comes home late one night, and finds Kenshin already asleep. Pure PWP K&K waff! B-Day present for Kamimura Kaoru


A.N.- This is a birthday present for Kamimura Kaoru. It a songfic written to the lyrics of 'Sugar Sweet' by Jade Anderson. Arigatou to Itachi for recommending this song! It's pure PWP, K&K waff. Enjoy!
    
    _Once I loved someone so deep it hurt to leave his side_
    
    _He was wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful_
    
    _I feel so blessed he came my way_
    
                   Kaoru comes home late at night after teaching. Everything is quiet, even the trees don't rustle as much. 
    
    She slips into the bath that Kenshin prepared for her, the fire still burning, and the water still keeping warm. 
    
    Even though the water soothes her aching muscles, she still finishes quickly, and dresses in a clean yukata.
    
                   She slides the shoji door leading to their bedroom open, and smiles at the sight of her husband curled up under the covers. 
    
    He stirs at the soft noise, but settles down into a deep sleep again. His arm rests over the spot where Kaoru usually lies, as if she was already there.
    
    _Sugar sweet, my sugar high_
    
    _The sweetest taste I'll ever try_
    
    _Your love is one I can't deny_
    
    _I love you, I love you, I love you_
    
                   Kaoru kneels down beside his body, her hands reaching out to touch him. 
    
    She felt slight tremors run down his skin, and hears him let out a soft sigh. She reaches up, this time, to pet his silky, red hair, marveling at the colour and texture.
    
    _Sugar sweet, I've realized_
    
    _Just one look into your eyes_
    
    _Slowly gets me hypnotized_
    
    _I love you, I love you, I love you_
    
                   She kisses his cheek lightly, but just enough to make him utter a small sound of longing. 
    
    Kaoru slides into bed with him, his arm now wrapped around a solid being. 
    
    He senses her warmth, and cuddles up closer, wanting to regain the time lost with her.
    
    _His love was far beyond wealth and gold_
    
    _So much from one would I learn_
    
    _He was a delicate morning rain that fell to wash away my pain_
    
    _And bring me warmth in return_
    
                   She absent-mindedly rubs his back, her hands slipping beneath the cloth of his yukata, brushing tender circles on the relaxed muscles.
    
     The motion causes the linen to fall off his shoulders, and Kaoru bends her head to nuzzle the top of his chest, breathing in his familiar scent.
    
    _He was magical, mystical, simply irresistible_
    
    _This love I can't convey_
    
    _Oh, so wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful_
    
    _I feel so blessed he came my way_
    
                   Kenshin squirms in delight, his body curling up a bit more. 
    
    His chest flutters, drawing in a shaky breath. 
    
    He dares not open his eyes, in fear that it might only be a dream, and he would wake to find himself alone again.
    
    _Sugar sweet, my sugar high_
    
    _The sweetest taste I'll ever try_
    
    _Your love is one I can't deny_
    
    _I love you, I love you, I love you_
    
                   Kaoru pushes off more of his yukata, baring his finely toned chest. 
    
    She nuzzles him again, then traces the lines, her touch a gentle caress. 
    
    He cannot stand it anymore, and his eyes open, sleepy violet orbs gazing at her.
    
    _Sugar sweet, I've realized_
    
    _Just one look into your eyes_
    
    _Slowly gets me hypnotized_
    
    _I love you, I love you, I love you_
    
                   She lowers her head to his, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. 
    
    He looks a bit dazed, his eyes wide and his body still limp in rest. 
    
    He pulls her body closer, bending his neck over her shoulder to nibble the top of her back.
    
    _Your love feels so amazing_
    
    _Never thought I would have found you baby_
    
    _To hold you, just to be near you_
    
    _I love you, I love you, I love_
    
                   Kaoru closes her eyes, trusting Kenshin to keep her warm and safe. 
    
    She feels him cradle her, his arm resting on her waist, his other arm pillowing her head.
    
                   Slowly, slowly, Kenshin's eyes close again, this time close to the one he loves.
    
    _Sugar sweet, my sugar high_
    
    _The sweetest taste I'll ever try_
    
    _Your love is one I can't deny_
    
    _I love you, I love you, I love you_
    
    A.N.- Good? It contains all the fluff I sheared off my Angora bunny, I gave her a haircut yesterday.
    
    Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and the song 'Sugar Sweet'. I dreamt that I owned Kenshin though.


End file.
